


Mine

by crowleyhasfeels



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Dean Winchester, Dirty Thoughts, M/M, Masturbation, Shower Sex, Top Castiel (Supernatural)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:40:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25742977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowleyhasfeels/pseuds/crowleyhasfeels
Summary: Four times Dean had dirty thoughts about Cas and the one time Cas couldn't take it anymore.
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester
Comments: 32
Kudos: 307





	Mine

Dean was going out of his mind. They hadn’t worked a case in nearly two weeks and nothing was standing out as something worth taking a look at. They thought they had a case a few days ago, but before they even got packed, it was announced that they found the culprit; the very human culprit. He’d felt bad that he’d wished it had been a creature of some kind but was also glad that the murders were done with and people were no longer losing their lives. None of this was going to stop him from looking though. He was even to the point of searching state by state. Soon, he was going to do individual town searches in order to find something, anything. _Chuck, if you are listening, I could really use some vampires right about now._ Or werewolves. Dean would be content with anything. He just needed something to fight or kill. What was wrong with him?

“Hello, Dean.” 

Dean jumped in his chair, nearly knocking his beer onto his laptop but luckily, he still had pretty decent reflexes. Or else, Cas was going to be figuring out how to get him a new computer. All of his porn would be lost but he would be able to replace it. Not that he really watched it much these days. He’d turned it on and stroked at himself but always seemed to come up short. Nothing was doing it for him. Maybe it was his lack of demon hunting. His adrenaline had been at an all time low and that was what got his motor running the quickest. Nothing like a good hunt and an even better kill to get you all hot and bothered. 

“Jesus, Cas,” Dean tried not to yell at his best friend, who was now standing too close for comfort. “You need to knock or something. Make some noise.”

“I apologize.” He responded, taking a slight step back from Dean but not enough to make a difference. 

Castiel was always standing so close to him. He hated it. In the beginning, it was a matter of personal space. No one needed to stand that close to another person. Not unless you were dating or hooking up. But that was in the beginning. Now it was different. Every time Cas stood close to Dean, his entire body felt like it was on fire with desire. He didn’t know when it started but somewhere down the line, he went from wanting his best friend to step away to wanting his best friend to pin him to the table and fuck him until he was unable to sit down the next day. Everything about Cas was sex. His blue eyes that seemed to look directly into Dean’s soul and his hair that stuck up in every which way, screaming that he’d already been fucked himself. Everything about Cas made Dean want him more. But it wasn’t like that with them. It would never be like that with them. 

“What are you doing here?” Dean asked, shifting in his seat, willing his semi to go away. 

“Sam called me to see if there was a case that I may be able to lead you to.” Cas answered. “But I am sorry to report that nothing has popped up on my ‘radar’ as of lately.” 

“Damn,” Dean sighed. “What is going on in the world?”

“Shouldn’t quiet be good?” Cas asked. 

“Yes,” Dean agreed. “It should be great. But it kind of makes my job obsolete.” 

“There is nothing obsolete about you, Dean.” 

“Thanks,” Dean laughed. “I’ll try to keep that in mind.” 

“Would it be okay if I stayed to help?” Castiel questioned. “I can do research and see if I spot something that you may have missed.”

“Sure,” Dean nodded, reaching over and grabbing Sam’s laptop. “Knock yourself out.” 

Cas logged into Sam’s computer and began to search for anything and everything, doing exactly what Dean had already done. But he appreciated the help. But damn, Cas was sitting right next to him. Occasionally, their knees would brush up against one another and it sent chills through Dean’s body and made his cock strain a little harder against his jeans. He tried to brush it away. _Think of anything. Think of something sad. Think of something horrifying._ But that didn’t help.

Instead, Dean imagined Cas pulling Dean into him and smashing their lips together. Dean imagined that the chapped lips the angel was always sporting would feel like itching a scratch his lips didn’t know they had until they were being taken care of. He imagined Cas lying him out on the map room table, flipping him over and using his grace to open him up. If that was something angels could do. It probably didn’t work that way. Angel’s probably didn’t even get turned on. But either way, Cas would open him up quickly, not wanting to wait to get at Dean. And then he would fuck him, hard and fast until they were both coming apart at the seams and …

“Shit,” Dean sighed, pushing himself away from the table. “Sorry, I need to go lie down.” 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked with a worried tone in his voice. 

“Yeah,” Dean answered. “I just need to lie down for a bit. Think I drank too much. I’ll uh, see you in a bit. Let me know if you find anything.”  
  
“Okay,” Dean heard Cas’ response but he did not stick around long enough to endure any further questioning. He had a problem in his pants and he needed to take care of it. 

As soon as he entered his bedroom, Dean locked the door behind him. A door was not going to stop Cas from entering but the angel had learned that importance of a bedroom and that it was polite to knock at all times. Dean hoped that he took that to heart. He knew that Cas had come to him when he was sleeping many times in order to rid him of nightmares. But he hadn’t had a nightmare in a while. Had Cas still entered his room without his knowledge? Dean hoped that was not the case because Cas didn’t need to see what was about to happen.

___________________________

“You need to call Cas,” Sam pointed out to Dean yet again. 

They had just finished up a hunt which left Dean bloody and he was fairly certain that his ribs were broken. But he was not going to call Cas. The angel was busy with his own things; things that were more important than Dean. He was not going to pull him away from his battle with heaven so he could heal a few bumps and bruises. Dean had been here many times before. He would take it easy, try not to fight as much on hunts and let his body heal. It took longer these days, and only seemed to get longer the older he got. But even still, he would heal on his own time. He did not need to get anyone involved. 

“I am fine, Sammy.” Dean nearly growled but kept his voice under control. “He isn’t my personal doctor.”

“I am sure he would rather you call him than not call him,” Sam informed Dean. And as much as he was right, he still wasn’t going to do it. 

They hadn’t seen Cas in nearly two months. And while that sucked, Dean was grateful for it. The last time he’d seen Cas, he ended up getting turned on and had to excuse himself from the room. That, followed by the jerking off session he’d had in his room where he all but screamed out Cas’ name as he came all over his hand, was enough to make him need a break. He couldn’t seem to keep his mind or his dick under control when Cas was around. It was better that he kept his distance, at least until Dean could figure out how to hide his attraction for the man better. No, he was fine. They were not calling Cas. 

“Cas,” Sam yelled as soon as they entered the hotel room. “Dean needs your help.”

“Sammy,” Dean yelled, pushing his brother’s shoulder, though not hard enough to move the Moose. “What the fuck do you think you’re …” 

“Hello, Dean.” 

“Fuck,” Dean whispered under his breath.

Turning around, Dean came face to face with the angel. And damn if he didn’t look amazing. He looked exactly the same as he always did but amazing nonetheless. Dean even thought his trenchcoat was sexy. When the fuck did a trenchcoat become something other than what a predator would wear? Though, if Cas wanted to make Dean his prey, he would let him. _I would?_ Dean totally would. 

“I think Dean has some broken ribs,” Sam informed Cas. 

“Let me take a look,” Cas quickly responded, reaching out and placing his hands against Dean’s side. 

Dean hissed out, not in pain, though he hoped that is what his brother and Cas would see it as. No, the feel of Castiel touching him sent his mind into a tailspin and he suddenly wished that he was naked, the angel’s hands roaming over his body, studying every inch of Dean with his fingers and his mouth. _God, that mouth. It would look so pretty wrapped around my dick._

Dean wondered what having Cas blow him would be like. Would Cas look at him while he did it? His bright blue eyes looking directly into Dean’s soul as he took him all the way down his throat. It wasn’t like angel’s had to breathe. Cas would be able to take all of him without a struggle. His lips wet with saliva, dripping down Dean’s cock as he pulled away slightly before pushing back down until Dean’s cock disappeared completely. Would Cas moan around his cock? Would he let his teeth slightly graze the sides, pulling Dean right up to the edge? Would he take Dean’s balls into his hand and rub them. _Fuck._

“Dean?” 

Dean looked up at Cas who was looking at Dean with an expression he couldn’t make out. Had he said something out loud? Had he been talking to Dean? Dean had stopped noticing the world around him as soon as Cas touched his side. 

“Are you okay?” Cas asked. “I healed your side but you are still holding on to it.”

“Uh, yeah.” Dean answered.

Taking a deep breath, Dean let out a sigh. It no longer hurt to breathe or move. He was sure if he looked into a mirror, even the minor cuts and scrapes would be gone from his body as well. 

“Thanks man,” Dean smiled at Cas, hoping to convey that he was all better. “You really didn’t need to do that.” 

“It was no problem, Dean,” Cas said with a smile of his own. “It is never an inconvenience to help you or Sam. But I do have to be going.” 

“Oh, right.” Dean felt the swell of disappointment rise in his chest. “Thanks again.”

And then Cas was gone and Dean was … shit. He needed to get into a shower and fast. 

“I hate you so much,” Dean huffed through his teeth at Sam as he made his way into the bathroom and slammed the door behind him. 

_I am so fucking screwed._

__________________________________

Dean hated his birthday. It was just another reminder of all the things in life he had missed out on. What were they even celebrating? But he made a big deal out of Sam’s birthday every year, because he’s his baby brother, so Sam in turn did the same for him. He told Dean that they were not hunting for the weekend of his birthday, instead, they were headed to Vegas for gambling, drinks and girls. All three of those were Dean’s favorite things. So, as much as he hated his birthday, he could admit that he was looking forward to the trip. 

“This place is horrible,” Dean laughed as they entered their motel room. “I love it.”

Dean looked around the room and smiled again. They had stayed in many motel rooms, all of them strange or gross in their own ways. But this room took the cake. It had two queen beds with comforters a shade of green Dean had never noticed before. The wallpaper was white with green dollar bills plastered all around, most of which were fading away from years of whatever the hell they had been through. There was also a small kitchen, a couch facing a tv and a beat up coffee table that was sitting on top of a bright orange shag looking carpet. It was perfect, something you would see in a cheesy 70s porno set in Vegas. 

“I knew you would like it as soon as I saw the pictures,” Sam laughed, tossing his duffle onto one of the beds. “Are you ready to get this party started?”

“Hell yeah!” 

“Okay,” Sam nodded. “We just have to wait for Cas to get here. 

“Cas?” Dean asked, spinning around so quick he could feel the room begin to spin but it quickly straightened itself out. “Why is Cas going to be here?”

“Because he is your best friend and it’s your super fun filled birthday weekend,” Sam answered, a look of confusion on his face. “Why? Are you guys not talking right now or something?” 

“We are talking,” Dean answered. “I just don’t think any of this is something that Cas would enjoy. He is probably going to have a terrible evening.”  
  
“Well,” Sam stopped to think about it for a moment, “he can leave any time he wants I suppose.” 

No more than twenty minutes later, all three of them were standing in the lobby of the motel, discussing what they planned on doing for the evening. Sam and Dean usually went separate ways, not meeting up until later in the evening or even the next morning if they were to pick up some chicks along the way. But how the hell was he supposed to pick up a chick now? Cas was going to be attached to his hip the whole evening. _He could be attached to my dick._ Fuck. This was not going to end well.

“Okay Cas,” Dean turned to his best friend who looked like a deer in headlights. “What should we do first? Bar or gambling.” 

“I am incapable of getting drunk,” Cas informed him. “Well, unless I drink a whole liquor store, but I don’t think that would be in anyone’s interest. But, if you would like to start with a drink, I would be happy to join you.”

“Works for me,” Dean nodded. “See ya later Sammy.” 

They hit up a bar on the strip and Dean went all out. He ordered six shots and found them a table in the corner to get their evening started. Somewhere along the line, the three shots for Cas and the three shots for himself turned into an amount of shots that Dean couldn’t even recount. They hadn’t even made it to the gambling part and Dean was way beyond where he wanted himself to be. 

“Hey boys,” a soft voice appeared beside them at the table, pulling Dean’s attention away from the empty shot glass he was looking into. “Care if we join you?” 

Dean finally looked up to see two girls standing beside them. He looked quickly to Cas, gauging his reaction to the situation, but he continued to smile. Was the smile because he was truly enjoying himself or because he wanted Dean to think that he was enjoying himself; Dean truly couldn’t tell. 

“Uh,” Dean started but then stopped himself. “Not tonight ladies. Just trying to enjoy some guy time tonight.” 

“Suit yourself,” she said, her voice no longer sweet. 

As they walked away, Dean mentally kicked himself. He could have gotten laid tonight, possibly by two women considering the chances of Cas sleeping with one of them was incredibly low. He’d tried getting the angel laid before and that didn’t work out for anyone. It definitely did not work out for the poor girl that Cas left in tears. But still, Cas would say no, right?

_Fuck. Would Cas have slept with one of them?_ Dean tried to fight the jealousy that bubbled in his stomach. He couldn’t stand the thought of Cas with one of those women. If Cas was going to sleep with anyone, it needed to be someone better, someone worth Cas. _It needs to be me!!!_ If Cas was going to fuck anyone tonight, Dean wished it was him. Dean could picture himself gripping tightly onto the horrible green comforter of the bed in his motel room. Cas would be on top of him, thrusting into him with all he had. Would Cas destroy him if he used all of his might to fuck Dean into the mattress? Would he have to hold himself back to not hurt Dean? Would Dean even want him to hold back?

“Fuck,” Dean whispered under his voice. “I think I need another shot.”

______________________________________

Sam had gotten sick. He couldn’t remember the last time either of them had been sick but somehow, his little brother got a damn cold. He had insisted on coming on the hunt with Dean but Dean shot that idea down the moment it came out of his mouth. He could handle a hunt on his own. Only, Sammy wasn’t hearing that. He agreed to stay home and work on getting better as long as Dean took Cas with him on the hunt. He wanted to make sure that someone had Dean’s back if the situation was worse than they expected. After a good hour of arguing, Dean finally caved and called Cas, hoping he would be too busy to join him. He wasn’t too busy.

The only upside was that it was a vamp nest. They could track it down, get in, gank them and be done. He would only have to spend a short amount of time with Cas and then he could head home and get away from the angel. He felt bad. He had been blowing Cas off a lot lately and he could see it in Cas’ face that he knew it was happening. He was not as chatty with Dean as he usually was. It made Dean feel like shit but he couldn’t help it. He’d tried for the longest time but he couldn’t seem to be around Cas without having horrible, amazingly delicious thoughts about the angel. 

“Let’s go in the back,” Dean suggested as they pulled up to the house the vamps were hunkering down in. The sun had just come up, perfect time to catch them off guard. 

They made their way around the back of the house and luckily for them, the door was unlocked. When you are a vampire who can kill most things that would break into your house, security was not a top priority. Dean was thankful for their trust in their own abilities. Made it easier to get in without a sound. Unfortunately, they were waiting for them. They somehow knew that hunters were in town looking for them. What they did not expect was Dean to come with his own personal angel.

Within minutes, Cas had used his crazy hand on the head trick and killed all the vampires in the room. Dean wanted to be mad. What was the point of him even coming if Cas could take care of it himself? But he wasn’t angry. Instead, he was so incredibly turned on that he had to turn away from the angel to adjust himself in his jeans. Cas was a badass. He was all muscle and angel strength. If he wanted to kill Dean, he could do it with a simple touch of his hand. If he wanted to pick Dean up and toss him around, it would take nothing out of him. 

Dean suddenly flashed to an image of Cas, picking him up off the ground and shoving him against the wall. He’d done it before. He could manhandle him. He could hold him against the wall and fuck Dean senseless without his feet ever having to touch the ground. Dean would grab anywhere that he could, Cas’ shoulders, his hair, his arms. _Oh my god, his arms._

“Good work,” Dean breathed out to Cas, working to not make eye contact. “Guess we can head home. Or I can head home and you can head back to heaven.”

“Yes,” Cas nodded. “I suppose I should.”

_______________________________

Dean turned on the water to let it warm up and then made his way over to the sink to shave. He’d gotten pretty gross on their last hunt and it had been a difficult one, so he hadn’t groomed himself the way he’d normally do it. But they were finally home and he was going to live in the shower until he was cleaner than he’d ever been. That could be a while, considering the showers in the bunker never seemed to run out of hot water. Two hours was Dean’s longest and he was hoping to break that record today. But shaving in the shower was never easy, so he had to get that out of the way before he stepped in. 

The water was everything that Dean needed. It hit every part of his skin and worked its way into his tense muscles. He needed to see about getting a massage from someplace; someone who could really work into his muscles. He hadn’t had a decent massage since he was with Lisa and it was about time he got himself one. Maybe he could find one of those places that offered a happy ending. They existed didn’t they? _Maybe I should ask Cas._ The thought jumped into his mind without warning. Maybe it was a therapist he needed and not a massage. 

Considering the thought had already arrived, Dean decided to get some use out of it. He grabbed the soap and rubbed it between his hands, getting a good lather. He them leaned himself against the wall and reached town, taking his now hard cock into his hands. He stroked long and slow, letting the image of Cas dance around in his head. Cas rubbing at the muscles in his shoulders, down his back and then finally rubbing his ass. 

“Fuck,” Dean moaned into the water.

Thinking of Cas rubbing his ass quickly turned into Cas licking him open and then fucking him against the shower wall. 

“Shit, Cas,” Dean moaned again, his hand speeding up around his cock. 

Dean closed his eyes to get a better picture but quickly opened them again when he was being pushed face first into the wall. It was not hard enough to hurt him but that did not stop him from becoming incredibly alert. How had someone gotten into the bunker? Who was behind him? What was happening. 

“What the fuck?” Dean asked angrily into the shower, unsure of who or what was behind him. 

“You know Dean,” Cas spoke into his ear and Dean was suddenly in panic mode. What the hell was Cas doing in the shower? “I am getting real tired of this.” 

“What are you talking about?” Dean whimpered out. He wanted to be scared but Cas was pushed up against him and he still had his cock in his hand. 

“Every time I am around you,” Cas began speaking again, his voice deeper than normal, which only turned Dean on more. “Every single time, you send all these images to me. Me fucking you. Your mouth wrapped around my cock or my mouth wrapped around yours. Do you know how frustrating it is that you do this?”

“I am sorry,” Dean worked to get out but he couldn’t turn off how turned on he was. “I didn’t know you knew I was thinking those things.” 

“Do you not what the worst part is?” Cas asked.

“What is that?” Dean couldn’t help but wonder. 

“The fact that each time,” Cas pushed him harder into the wall as he spoke, “you ran away from me.” 

“I didn’t want you to see how hard I was,” Dean admitted. 

“I see how hard you are now,” Cas growled in Dean’s ear. Before Dean could say anything, Cas had reached around and replaced Dean’s hand with his own, slowly stroking at his throbbing hard cock. Dean wanted to fight against it. Well, that was a lie. He knew he needed to stop this but he didn’t want it to stop. Cas was touching him and all Dean could do was let him and internally beg for more. _Please, Cas. Fuck me. I need you. Please.”_ “Well,” Cas spoke again, a slight laugh in his voice. “If you insist, Dean.” 

Dean was suddenly turning, coming face to face with a very naked and a very wet Cas. He was even more incredible than Dean had ever imagined. His body was tan and muscular. He was a God. Correction, he was an angel. 

And then he was moving again, Cas pulling him up and off his feet before pushing him back against the wall of the shower. Dean wrapped his arms and legs around his angel, his cock now firmly held between their bodies. If only there was some friction, Dean would be cumming between the both of them, but there was nothing, just Cas pressed against him. 

“Is this what you want Dean?” Cas asked. “You want me to take control, manhandle you and completely wreck you without your feet ever touching the ground?”

“Yes” Dean answered but the word was so broken by lust and desire. “Please.” 

“All you ever had to do was ask.” 

“Please, Cas,” Dean begged. “Fuck me, please?”

“If you insist,” Cas complied. 

Cas lifted Dean a little higher and pressed himself against Dean. Dean was about to stop him, tell him that he needed lube and that Cas needed to work him open but before he could say anything, Cas was already inside of him. _Fuck angel._ Of course he could make Dean ready and ready Dean was. 

“Please,” Dean begged again. “Please.”

Cas slowly fucked himself into Dean, holding onto him so tightly that Dean was certain he was going to have bruises on his body when he woke up in the morning, but he didn’t care. He wanted Cas to destroy him. And that is what Cas did, slowly at first but gradually picking up speed and the forcefulness with which he drove himself into Dean. 

“Oh fuck,” Dean cried out when Cas hit his prostate. This was not lost on Cas who made sure to hit the same spot over and over again until Dean was crying out Cas’ name and cumming between the both of them. He was spent and his body was turning into Jello but Cas wasn’t done. He continued to fuck into Dean, using him to reach his own release. Harder and harder he thrust into Dean until Dean was screaming again. He hadn’t even realized he’d become hard again until he was cumming for a second time.

Then Cas was losing his rhythm and Dean knew he was close. He reached up the best he could and pulled Cas’ mouth down onto his own by his hair. The kiss was hard, full of passion and need. Dean needed Cas to cum inside of him, fill him up and mark him as his own. _Make me yours._ And then Cas was cumming, Dean’s name being gasped from his lips. 

“You are,” Cas growled, his head resting in Dean’s neck as he came down from his orgasm. He was still inside of Dean, holding him firmly against the wall. 

“I am what?” Dean finally managed to ask. 

“Mine.”


End file.
